Never Thought This Would Happen
by InspiredByPD
Summary: Meredith Grey is a senior in high school. She has a wonderful group of friends and a boyfriend who loves her. Derek Shepherd is a high school Anatomy teacher and has a beautiful girlfriend. What's the relation between the two? Read "Never Thought This Would Happen" to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is a Merder story. I have wanted to write this story for awhile so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. These characters are all owned by Shonda Rhimes.

*Beep Beep Beep*

It's the first day of my senior year of high school. My junior year was the year my life changed forever. I never in a million years thought that I would be dating one of my teachers. We have been keeping it a secret for quite awhile now, but my person Cristina Yang knows about it. We are waiting to tell more people once I'm graduated even though I'm 18 and it is legal. It has been hard keeping it a secret, but I know this year will fly by and we can live without hiding our love for each other.

I get ready for school. I put on a loose black v neck shirt with Jean shorts and white converse. I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I'm not surprise when I find and another empty house and a note from my mother saying she got called into work and won't be back until the following night. I quickly grab a slice of pizza from the fridge and eat before heading out to my car for school.

I arrive at school and spot Cristina by her car talking to Alex.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mer. Ready For our senior year?" Cristina says.

"I can't wait for it to be finished. I just want to live my life." I say almost forgetting Alex was there too.

"I'm going to go find Izzie. See ya guys later." Alex says heading off to find Izzie.

"Mer did you forget that I'm the only one who knows about you and mcdreamy?"

"Yeah sorry I just want this year to be over so we can live our lives together without hiding anymore."

"Well I just saw him walk into school, so you should go see him before school starts."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

I walk into school and head to the anatomy room. I walk in and spot Derek writing on the marker board. I lock the door and head over to him.

"Hey babe." I say startling him.

"Oh hey you! I didn't hear you come in." He says giving me a kiss.

"Sorry to startle you. I just wanted to see you before school."

"Well I'm glad to see you. Ready for this school year?"

"Just want it to be all over with. I don't want to hide anymore."

"I know by fast this school year will go by fast, and before you know it we will be together forever."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I have a few minutes do you want to..."

"Do I ever say no?"

At that moment he picks me up and sits me on his desk. We start making out. That is all the farther we get. We never have sex at school only because I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like to keep quiet during sex and the last thing we need is getting caught.

"I love you and I will see you later." He says pulling away.

"I love you too and my mom won't be home until tomorrow night so you can come over."

"Ok I will text you later. Have a good day."

"You too." I say walking out into the hall.

A/N I know short chapter. I promise they will be longer. I wanted to see if you guys all liked this before I do more. So let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

After school I get home and head upstairs to do homework. I know that if Derek comes over tonight I need to do homework because I want to go to medical school so I need to keep my gpa up.

I'm just finishing my calculus when my phone goes off with a text from Derek.

D: Hey can I come over?

M: Yeah but I need to do my anatomy homework still.

D: Well maybe I will help you.

M: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want your help unless I really need it.

D: I know I was just kidding. I will come over and make you dinner.

M: Ok see you in a few. Love ya.

D: Ok love ya too.

Later that night after finishing anatomy and eating dinner we decide to watch a movie. I swear every time we need to pick a movie we get into a fight. But don't worry it is a loving fight. We end up watching Gone Girl. (A/N I know it is still in theaters)

"Babe?" I say.

"Hmm..."

"Only ten more months."

"What do you mean?"

"Of us having to hide out at each other's houses. Once I graduate we can finally have a public relationship."

"Yeah but what happens when you go to college?"

"We can always have a long distance relationship."

"But most of the time that never works. I want us to move in together start a life. I'm ready to settle down."

"Well you could always move to whatever city I go to college too."

"Yeah but I don't want to teach all my life. I really want to become a doctor. I had to put my dreams on hold because I couldn't afford to go to med school and now I can. I didn't want to tell you this yet but I got accepted into med school in NYU."

"When where you going to tell me?" I say removing myself from his arms.

"Not until you decided where you were going to college. I didn't want you to decide just because I'm going there."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I wanted to go to NYU. I want to stay on the east coast but out of Boston. I hate it here."

"Wait you are telling me you were looking at NYU?"

"Yeah it is a great school and I can go right into med school after I graduate."

"Well have you thought about visiting it to be sure?"

"I do want to, but knowing my mom she won't want to take off work so I don't know how I will go to visit it."

"Well do you want me to take you? We could make it a weekend of it."

"Won't that be suspicious both of us going to NYU?"

"No I will just say I'm going to visit family. So what do you say, is it a yes"

"Yes of course!"

A/N I know I promised longer chapters and I promise there will be and I already have more chapters written because this story has been cross posted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is the next chapter. This chapter has mature scenes in it so don't say I didn't warn you if you don't like it. And don't worry there will be another chapter with their NYC trip.

Today Derek and I are leaving for New York. I can't believe we got this trip all planned without getting anyone suspicious. The hardest part was convincing my mom. But after I told her that a teacher was taking a group of us to see the college she agreed. I found out anyway that she was going to be working all weekend so she wouldn't be home anyway. I can't wait to get away from here for a weekend. We actually get to do things we haven't gotten to do in Boston. We can go out for dinner, see a movie, and we can even see landmarks in nyc.

*knock knock*

I open the door to reveal Derek.

"Hey beautiful! Ready to go?"

"Of course!" I say grabbing my bag.

We walk out to his car and put my bag into the back. I get into the passenger's side while he gets into the driver's side. He grabs my hand and we head off for our journey to nyc.

We finally arrive to our hotel. He definitely splurged on this hotel room.

"Derek seriously how much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about it. We never get to go out in public together so I wanted to make this trip extra special."

"Well thank you. Do you want to go get some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

We head to a little pizzeria. I have always loved pizza, but New York pizza is the best. Nothing can match how awesome it is. After we grab some slices we head to Central Park and walk around.

"It is such a beautiful night." I say as Derek wraps his arm around me and I lean into him.

"There is no one I would rather be with to enjoy it."

I then tilt my head towards him and kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We are now back at the hotel. I loved being able to stroll around with Derek and not being locked up in one of our houses. We decide to put in movie before going to sleep. We are laying in our bed in the hotel room. We are watching The Fault in Our Stars. I'm trying to pay attention to the movie. I really love this movie, but I really want to make love to the guy next to me.

I turn my head towards him and start kissing him. I move to sit in his lap and straddle him. His arms move and grab my butt. Are rungs are lashing out together. He moves away from my mouth and starts kissing me down towards my neck. His fingers grab the hem of my t shirt and he lifts it over my head and then moves back to his attack on my lips. His fingered then move down to the clasp of my bra. He unhooks it and starts attacking my breast. He nips and pulls my left nipple and does the same with my left, but only with his fingers.

"You...have...to many...clothes on." I say.

He then breaks away to pull his shirt off. I goes down to untie his pajama pants but I stop him.

"Let me."

I then kneel in front of him and untie his pajama pants. I take them off in one swift move along with his boxers. His member springs out and stands out proudly in front of me. I take my hand and stroke his member. I lick the precum off the tip before taking him all into my mouth.

"Ooo fuck yes baby."

I speed up and right before he climaxes he pulls away.

"I want to cum inside you."

He then removes my pajamas pants and panties off in one swift move before flipping us over so that he is on top. Our eyes meet as he enters me.

"Mmm fuck Der. Harder!"

"Ooo baby I'm about to cum!"

Derek then speeds up and two minutes later we climax together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Warning this chapter is rated mature ?

The following morning we get up to get ready to go to NYU. He has told me all morning how much I will love it there. We head over to NYU and check in with the visitors center. We are getting our own private tour, but what we don't know is that the tour guide just happens to be Derek's sister Amelia.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Amy well what a surprise. I came with one of my students who really wants to come her, and needed someone to come with her. Amy this is Meredith and Mer this is Amelia my sister."

"Nice to meet you. Just so you know he's the only one who gets to call me Amy." she says shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Amelia."

"Well should we get started?"

Derek and I look at each other and nod our heads. Amelia gives us a tour around campus showing us the classrooms, student union, dorms, and various other things.

"Now Meredith, do you plan on living on or off campus?"

"Well um uh well my boyfriend is actually moving here with me and we are going to get an apartment together. He is actually going to be in med school next year."

"Well isn't that nice." She says eyeing Derek suspiciously.

Derek's POV

Mer heads to the bathroom while we are eating lunch in the union with Amy.

"So Derek, when were you going to tell me you were dating a high school student, none the less one of your students."

"Ok before you judge Mer has been of legal age since we have had a relationship. She is everything to me. Just like they say age is just a number. I don't care her she is in high school because honestly once she is out of high school no one is going to care that she is dating someone six years older than her because they don't think that is weird. Look at mom and dad are eight years apart in no one is judging them."

"Yeah but a teacher dating one of his students isn't exactly legal."

"We know if we are careful about it. We truly love each other and to be honest she is the one so you can judge me however you want, but frankly I don't give a damn what anyone thinks."

"Well I'm just happy that you are happy, but you should too mom."

"I know I am just waiting for Mer to be more comfortable knowing my family knows so maybe you could help me and maybe become a friend to her."

"I'm only doing this because she makes you happy and I can tell you both love each other. And by the way congrats on getting accepted into med school."

"Thanks, okay here comes Mer. I'm going to go to the bathroom, talk to her please."

"Of course."

Mer's POV

Later that night we are back at the hotel. Derek is grading some papers while I'm doing my homework. Let's just say I was a little nervous about one of the Derek sisters knowing about us but after our talk in the union we will become good friends.

"Mer?"

"Hmm..."

"How did you like NYU?"

"I looked and I can't wait for both of us to be going there so we can start our life together, and not worrying about what people might say."

"Good. So did you have a good talk with Amy today?"

"Yes I did and thanks for asking her to. I think I really needed someone else to tell me that it's okay for family to know, and I will tell you that you can tell your mom and sisters about us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"God I love you." He says moving over closer to me and kissing me.

The next thing I know im straddling him and we are removing each other's shirts. He lets out a moan as I grind on his member.

"Mmm I need you." He says.

I then remove myself off his lap and start removing his jeans. Once I remove them and his boxers I'm already giving him special attention. I suck on the head and slowly begin taking more and more of him each time. It doesn't take long before I have his full member down my throat. As I pull back I lightly graze my teeth on his member as I go up. I them slam back down and take him in fast strokes.

"Mmm baby I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me."

Ten seconds later I have cum all of my face and in my mouth. He tastes so good. I will never get tired of the taste of him.

"Mmm babe I want you inside me fucking me so hard." I say.

His eyes fill with lust as he takes me and flips me over before removing the rest of my clothes. Two seconds later he enters me in one swift fast movement and fucks me like there is no tomorrow.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be one more NYC chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help but feel nervous as we drive to Derek's mother's house. Last night he called his mom and told her about us. She immediately wanted to meet me. So after a lengthy discussion I decided that I would meet his mom. But right now in the car I'm starting to regret my decision.

That is until I feel a hand reach over to grab my hand and a thumb rubbing my hand reassuringly.

"Mer it's going to be ok. She maybe mad at first but she will love you."

"I just don't want her to hate me. I mean I'm a senior in high school dating her teacher who just happens to be her son. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me."

"But that's the thing she won't. She will see how much we love each other and she will be happy for me and she will love you."

"I just hope you're right."

"Trust me she will love you because I love you."

We pull up to this beautiful older home with beautiful landscaping.

"Wow is this where you grew up?"

"Yep well after my dad died. My mom wanted to be closer to the city and we needed a bigger home with so many kids. This was my grandparents' home. My grandpa died five years before my dad and then five months after my dad died my grandma was moved to a nursing home so we moved here. I think it help my mom move on being in a different home."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Well it was years ago. I wish he was still here but I know he is watching over us."

"I think I'm ready to meet your mom."

"Ok let's go."

We walk up the front steps hand in hand and Derek rings the doorbell. A women with grey hair opens the door and smiles brightly.

"Derek dear it is so great to see you." Giving him a hug. "And this must be Meredith. It is so wonderful to meet you." She says before pulling me into a hug as well.

"Come in come in I have lunch in the oven and I want to learn everything about the girl who has stolen my son's heart."

We walk through the hallway into the kitchen. There are pictures all over the walls. There is even one of Derek from his high school years. He is in a band uniform and has braces and an Afro. I can't help but laugh as I walk into the kitchen.

"So lunch will be out in twenty minutes. Can I get you both anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you." I say.

"So tell me how did you two meet?"

"Umm mom before you freak out I want you to know that I truly love Meredith and I don't care about the age difference. Meredith is one of my students. We met at the end of her junior year but didn't start dating until she was 18."

"YOU WHAT?! You mean to tell me my son is dating one of his students. How could you be so stupid? Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"Mom I know..."

He stops talking as I run out of the room. I knew his mom was going to hate me. I knew this was a bad idea. I just need to get away. I run upstairs and open up the nearest door and quickly walk in. I don't realize it until I'm laying in the bed crying that this is Derek's bedroom. I look over at the bedside table where a picture of him and his dad. He looks so much like his dad. The smile on his face is the same smile he gives me every time he looks at me. I know he loves me and I love him, but I wanted his mom to love me too. I wanted to finally have that mother that I have been wanting since I was a kid. I just wish it was with Derek's mom.

A/N Ok I know I said there would be one more chapter but I decided to break this chapter into two.


	6. Chapter 6

The silence in the room breaks as there is a knock on the door. I don't get up to open it nor do I speak to tell the person to come in. I just lay there. I can't talk to anyone right now. I just need to be alone. The door then opens and in walks Derek's mom.

"This is well was Derek's bedroom. I have always kept it the way it was after he left this house. I just couldn't bare not having my only son not living here anymore. I have always wished for him to have a good life. Have a good job, a wife, and kids. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I guess I was just in shock. I can tell you both really love each other and don't care about the age difference. I'm happy that you make my son happy, and I'm truly sorry for reacting the way I did. I hope we can forget this and get to know each other."

"I would like that very much. My mother isn't there for me and that is why Derek took me to see NYU and when he asked me to meet you the one thing I wished for was to have that mother daughter relationship I am missing in my life."

"Oh sweetheart I would love to be a mother to you. Don't hesitate ever to call me." She says before pulling me into a hug.

"Now let's go downstairs before my son starts worrying to much."

We head downstairs and as we walk past the den she shows me to walk in before she continues to the kitchen. I walk in a see Derek looking through a photo album. He hears me walk in and looks up.

"How was the talk with my mom?" Derek says eyeing me curiously.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It went really well. I think we will have a great relationship. I think I finally found that mother figure I have missed in my life."

"That's good. She is a great mom. She was just looking out for her son, but I reassured her what we have is real. It's good to see the two most important women in my life having a blossoming relationship."

"That's the hope in this."

"I'm sure my mom has lunch on the table and we need to leave soon to get home at a decent time tonight."

"Is it bad that I don't want to leave?"

"No and don't worry we will be here together soon enough."

After eating lunch with Derek's mom we have to say goodbye because we have to drive back to Boston. But before we say goodbye we look through some of the photo albums of Derek when he was little. He was a cute baby with a very cute butt.

"Wow it looks like someone didn't like to wear clothes." I say in between laughs of all the naked pictures of Derek.

"Yes it was very hard keeping clothes on him. Derek dear can I talk to you in the den for a minute?"

"Sure." He says to his mom before turning towards me and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek and unwrapping me from his arms.

DEREK'S POV

I follow my mom into the den leaving me to enjoy my naked baby pictures.

"I know it is way early and you guys are still hiding your relationship but I know one day you will need this." She says pulling a velvet box and opens it.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you for the right girl and you have definitely have found that girl. You need Meredith and she needs you. Don't loose what you two have. Cherish it because what you two have is rare."

"You have only known her for a few hours. How could you be so sure?"

"Mothers know best my dear. Now you listen to what I say now."

"Thank you mom. I love you." I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too dear."

MEREDITH'S POV

I look at Derek questioningly as he and his mom return to the kitchen. Derek has a big smile on his face a walks towards me and kisses me.

"I know you are really enjoying these pictures, but we really need to go."

"Yeah your right."

As we head towards the door to leave Derek's mom pulls me into a hug.

"Take care of my son. And make sure you two don't lose each other."

"I promise Carolyn."

"Oh sweetheart don't hesitate to call me mom."

"Ok bye mom. I will call you sometime this week."

When we arrive back to Boston we realize that it didn't take as long as we thought it would to drive home.

"Babe do you want to come over for a little bit?" He asks.

"I would love to."

We head over to his place and we decide to order pizza and watch a movie. It was a perfect way to end this perfect weekend getaway.


	7. Chapter 7

It's now the day before thanksgiving. Derek asked me to come with him to his mom's house and so we had to come up with a plan to get me out of town for a few days. But we didn't have to make something up. My mom is going to Seattle for a week long conference today so she will be gone, so I can escape Boston unnoticed.

The door bell rings and I open it to reveal Derek.

"Hey babe!" I say as I let him inside and shut the door.

"Hi. Ready to go?" He says after giving me a kiss hello.

"Yeah."

"You aren't nervous are you?"

"No of course not. Everyday for the last few months I have talked to your mom. And I love your mom. She is the mother I have been wanting since I was a kid."

"Good because my whole family will be there. But really you only have to meet three more sisters and you already got over the hump of meeting my mom. I just want to warn you Nancy is very well let's just say opinionated so don't take all to heart. She just likes to look out for her family."

"I think I can handle it."

"Well let's hit the road. Traffic is going to be rough."

We arrive at his mom's house. To our surprise there are no cars in the driveway. We go and get our bags out of the car and walk together into the house.

"Ma we're hear!" Derek calls.

"Derek! Meredith I didn't know you were coming. Derek why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"It was a last minute thing. Her mom went to Seattle for a week today so she decided to go along with me and not spend Thanksgiving alone."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, but I don't know how much I will be of help in the kitchen because I can't cook to save my life."

"Well I'm sure you can chop vegetables so if we need you we will have you do that. Now the girls aren't set to arrive until supper time in a few hours. So why don't you to go upstairs and settle in."

We head upstairs to Derek's old room and unpack our bags.

"Ok I'm making a rule." I say.

"And what that might be I ask?"

"No sex while we are here."

"I figured." He says with a sad face.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look you give me when you want something especially sex."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mhm sure. Well let's get downstairs before your mother starts to worry."

It is thanksgiving morning. I woke up this morning in Derek's arms and loud voices coming from downstairs. His sisters and their families had arrived. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. Derek eventually rolls out of bed and gets ready too. We head downstairs hand in hand and walk into the kitchen where his sisters are.

"Derek! It is so good to see you." A dark haired women younger than Derek says.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Derek who is this beside you?" Lizzie asks while the other two eye me up and down.

"This is Meredith, my girlfriend. Mer these are the other three sisters, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Nancy."

"Wow she is young. How old are you?" Says Nancy.

"Um well um I'm 18."

"What there is no way you are out of high school then. So wait a second here Derek are you dating one of your students. That isn't exactly legal. Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"We know and that is why we are very careful about it. We love each other and we know that this age difference isn't huge."

"Well I don't want to see your future go crushing down because of some stupid idiotic choice you have made."

"We are careful and nothing will ever come between our love for each other."

"Ok girls enough with the interrogation and help me with this meal." Carolyn says and I send her a grateful look.

"Now Derek your brother in-laws are out back with the kids so go out there and there is beer in the fridge. Meredith there are plenty of vegetables to be chopped so you can do that and we can have a little girl time together."

Up until lunch things were going pretty well. The three sisters were talking none stop with stories about Derek. I didn't think that they would like me especially with the circumstances of how Derek and I met.

Now gathered around the table we are going around saying what we are thankful for. I'm of course the luck person who gets to go first.

"Um well I haven't ever done this before but I am thankful for this wonderful man who has shown me so much love and giving me a real family."

Next it is Derek's turn.

"Well you did quite well with that. And I am thankful for the love and support I have received from all of you especially towards Meredith. Lastly I would like to thank thus beautiful woman next to me for loving me with all her heart and I don't know what I would do without you."

After everyone else says what they are thankful for we eat and all help wash dishes. The adults then gather in the living room to watch football while the kids go into the den to play with their toys.

I am sitting in Derek's lap trying to understand what is going on in the game.

"Babe do you want to go take a walk with me?" He whispers into my ear.

"Sure."

"Mom, Mer and I are going to go for a walk." Derek says as we walk out the front door.

We walk down the street holding hands after walking for awhile he navigates us towards a lake.

"I liked to come here when I was younger and think."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Well because I wanted to ask you something, but I want to really do it later but I also want to do a little something now. So Meredith if you see a future together like I do please take this promise ring because I do want to marry you but it is to soon yet. So Meredith will you have a future with me with me eventually asking to marry you?"

"Yes of course!"


	8. Chapter 8

It's time to ring in the new year. This year has been life changing. I can't be more greatful for it, but this next year is the year I can't wait for. Only one more semester to go and we are free! I can't help though to look back on this year that changed my life forever...

I walk into my chemistry class the first day of my junior year. Christina is talking nonstop about the hot new anatomy teacher. I'm just in a daze because I had met a amazing guy last night at a party with some college friends. We ended up having sex that night in his car by the Boston harbor. We spent all night texting each other nonstop he was perfect and I wanted to keep seeing him, which isn't normal for me since I'm a one night stand kind of gal. During chemistry our chemistry teacher introduced us to the new anatomy teacher. My jaw dropped when I saw the same guy from last night walk in. He spotted me and smilied.

That night he came over to my house to figure something out.

"Hey." He said as I opened my front door.

"Hey come in."

"Wow nice house."

"Thanks. I live here with my mom. Well when she is here. Which is hardly ever."

"Why?"

"She is a doctor at Boston Gen. She is all wrapped into her work. Not much me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah...it's lonely here."

"Look Mer I should have told you what I do because I knew you were in high school. But I don't want to lose you. After last night I don't know how I could ever walk away from you, but we need to figure something out together."

"I know and honestly when you walked into that classroom today I didnt care. I only have two more years of high school left and who knows where this will go. I do agree we need to make some rules because honestly I don't want you to get in trouble with having sex with a minor so I think we should hold off on sex until I turn 18 on Jan 3. I do want to have a relationship with you but can we please not involve sex in it until I'm 18."

"I'm fine with that. And another rule is no one can know about this. I need this job so that I can save enough money to go to med school which is what I really want to do."

"Yeah and I care about you so I want you to get your dreams."

"So friends...?"

"Well ya if that is what you want..."

"What do you mean?"

"We can still be boyfriend and girlfriend can't we?"

"I would love to be your boyfriend just no sex."

"Right, but we can still do this..." I say as I kiss him.

I smile as I think back to the first time we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was the moment my life changed and I can now look towards the future.

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" Christina Derek and I all shout. Before I lean over and kiss Derek.

To a new year...

A/N Sorry this is short but someone requested flashbacks and I'm having a real big writers block with this story. I'm always open for suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh another fucking day of school. I hate school right now. I just want to be done with all of it. The only thing that is getting me through each day is Derek. He is seriously being amazing. My mom left Boston and got a new job in Seattle and left me to do whatever I want with the house. She also told me that she won't be returning but will wire money to my account every month for me to pay for everything. The house was already payed off so I plan on selling it once Derek and I move to New York, hopefully. I still haven't heard back from NYU. I was supposed to fine out last week, but never got a letter in the mail. I'm so nervous that I won't get in and will have to find somewhere else that is close to go, which I don't want to do.

I walk downstairs after putting on a red sweater with a scarf, jeans, and ugg boats. It smeels like heaven in the kitchen and I am greated by Derek making french toast.

"Morning babe."

"Morning." I say walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Breakfast is almost ready. The coffee is all made so get yourself a cup and go sit and I will bring you breakfast."

After my mom moved to Seattle it was very quite in this big house. Derek was already spending the night almost every night and after the end of the year when his rent went up he decided to move in with me so that I wasn't as lonely and I thought it was a waste for him to be paying rent on a house when he is basically living here all the time.

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Derek says as he sets the plate of french toast infront of me.

"Oh my god I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Don't worry. I have a amazing surprise planned for tonight and alls I want is for you to be there with me and maybe even throw in some dirty hot sex." He says with a smirk.

"Always looking for reasons to dirty everything up, but I will happily be there tonight wherever there is."

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. I'll see you in class. Love you."

"Love you too." I say as we kiss goodbye.

I walk into my favorite class of the day Anatomy. Derek is turned around writing something on the board. Cristina waves me over to where she is sitting.

"Hey." I say sitting down in the desk next to her.

"Hey does mcdreamy have plans for tonight?"

"He said it is a surprise he won't tell me anything."

"Hmm well I was going to say if you guys wanted to hangout a bunch of us are going bowling, but I doubt He wants you ditching him especially on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah sorry, but don't forget our weekly Saturday night movie and game night tomorrow."

"Wouldn't forget it."

*Bell Rings*

"Ok class I'm in the giving mood today. I was going to assign a three page essay for Monday, but I am sure you all have big Valentine's Day weekend plans and even I do, so I have have decided to make it due Tuesday, but that does not mean that you must wait until Monday night to do it. Take some time out of your weekend and atleast start it. I will be taking my time out of my weekend to grade your quizzes, so put everyth..." There is a knock at the door.

"Hi I have a delivery for a Meredith Grey." Says a flower delivery man.

"That would be me." I say getting up to get the flowers from him.

After he leaves I go back to my seat and read the card.

'_Happy Valentine's Day Babe. i love you so much and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Tonight just where something casual, but warm. i will pick you up at 7. Love D. XOXO'_I look up and smile as Derek hands out our quizzes. During the quiz I can't help but look up at him. He always seems to know when I look at him because he always looks up and makes eye contact with me. At this moment in time I don't care if someone notices us because I am way to in love with him right now.

After class is lunch and I sit next to Cristina, Alex, Owen, and Izzie.

"Mer you two need to be more careful if you don't want to get caught. You too were basically having eye sex during our quiz today." Cristina says shoveling food into her mouth.

"I know but he sent me these gorgeous flowers with this sweet note and I just am so in love with him and I just feel bad that I didn't get him anything because I totally forgot what day it was and he is being so wonderful today and I don't know what to get him, but I want to get him somethign because he deserves it. He has given me this life that I never thought would ever happen. And I want to thank him for that. Sure I will probably thank him for years and years for giving me a life that I wanted for so long so what should I do because I am freaking out here."

"Whoa Mer calm down. What does he want more in the world besides you?" Says Alex.

"A family."

"Ok well that won't probably be happening for a few years so what else besides that."

"Umm well he has always loved dogs and fishing. He is always looking at fishing trips that he can't go on because he is saving money for med school."

"Well there you go. Buy him a fishing trip to somewhere that has great fishing for the both of you during spring break."

"Thank you thank you Alex. I am going to go to the library for great fishing vacations during that time. I'll see you guys later." I say walking out of the cafeteria.

*Knock Knock*

There is a knock at my bedroom door as I finish putting on my comfy hiking gear. Derek hinted me in a text that I should prepare for a hike.

"Hey what are you doing?" I say laughing as I open the door and Derek is standing on the other side.

"I said that I would pick you up at 7 and it is 7 and since we live together I can't really pick you up at the front door."

"Well your are way to cute."

"Hmm well your chariot awaits my lady."

"Wow Derek seriously this is way to beautiful. When did you do all of this?" I say looking around at the beautiful night time picnic that was surronded by candles that we had just enjoyed.

"I came out here during my lunch break with a friend from high school and he helped set them up. He came out here right before we got here and lit all of the candles."

"This is amazing thank you. Now who is this friend and why haven't I met him yet?"

"Oh trust me you will meet him tomorrow. We are having lunch with him tomorrow at his place. He knows about our situation and is understanding about not being seen together in public."

"Wow we have a long day tomorrow. I think our final celebration tonight might have to be postponed."

"Oh no it won't I have every intention of taking you to bed and having my way with you."

"Hmm we will see. Oh before I forget I have something for you...Oh here it is." I then hand him the envelope.

"Mer seriously I told you I don't need anything."

"Just open it."

"Babe seriously this is seriously the best gift someone has given to me thank you."

"We leave the friday before spring break after school. We will have a romantic getaway for the both of us."

"I love going away with ou thank you." He says kissing me with nothing but passion.

**A/N So so so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been trying to figure out what to do. I am trying to get through the school year fast so that we can get on with them not having to jump through so many obstacles. And on a side not I am so terribly sorry for Patrick and his family in this difficult time. I never saw this coming at all and I'm so sad that your marriage is coming to an end. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was our last day here in Denver on the fishing trip. I didn't really enjoy fishing a whole lot, so I would just sit on the boat getting some tanning and just relaxing in the peacefulness of the outdoors. We went on hikes in the mountains and even had a few picnics. I love the outdoors and I want to live here forever. I don't want to go back to reality. I hate it.

"Babe ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." I say coming out of my thoughts.

We were going out tonight to a fancy resturant in Denver that the front desk person said was amazing. I'm glad that I packed something nice for this trip because we never get to do this at home.

"Wow..." Derek says as I walk out of the bathroom. "We need to go on trips more often to get you into more dresses."

"Well only two more months and we won't have to go on trips anymore to get to do this."

"Can't wait. Well let's get going so that we can come back here and get you out of that."

"Haha well I can't wait either."

"Hi welcome to Carlo's. I'm Shelly and I will be your server tonight. Can I interest you in anything to drink and even some appitizers?"

"Yes I'll have a single malt scotch and she will have strawberry lemonaide. And for an appitizer we would like some cheese fondu."

"Alright I'll get that in for you guys and be right back with your drinks and take your order."

"I love how you know what to order for me." I say after our waiter leaves.

"Well what would make a good boyfriend if I didn't know what to get you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I am going to try the chicken parm."

"Hmm I need something a little lighter than that. I think I'll just get a ceaser salad."

"Ok great I'll be put those orders in and your fondu should be out in a few."

Five minutes later another server puts the fondu on the table and we dig in. We take turns putting different things into each others mouths and every so often purposely dripping some cheese one each others chin and lips and then kissing and licking it away. Once our food comes we keep teasing each other. We obt out of dessert to enjoy our own dessert in private.

We colapse through the door of our hotel room kissing and fratically removing our clothes. Derek then picks me up and carries me to the bed. He throws me onto the bed. We are both naked and he takes his time kissing me all the way to my core. Once he reaches it he licks my lips and clit.

"Oh god!" I moan as he is plessuring me.

"Cum for me baby."

He puts one finger into me before adding another, then another. He is hitting my g-spot at every stroke.

"OOOOOO GOD DEREK!" I scream as I cum all over his mouth, fingers, and even the bed.

"God you are so beautiful."

"Mmmm I love it when you do that."

"Oh yeah I bet you even love it more when I do this." He says as he enters me.

"Oh yes...Harder harder harder har..." I moan as he starts pumping into me.

"Oh you are so tight. I love it."

"DEREK I'M CUMMING!"

"Cum for me baby I'm right behind you."

"DEREK!"

"MER!" We both scream as we cum together and our juices mix.

"I love going away with you and I love you."

"I love you too."

"These next two months better go by fast."

"They will I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

It finally was the day I have been waiting for. I could finally live my life with Derek. It was a beautiful day in May and I was finally graduating high school. I was so excited for this day. Some could even say I was the most excited person in the class to be graduating. We were planning a big party at my house with all my friends and Derek. But before we go to my house we are all going out to dinner. Derek really wanted to do this and I totally agree with him because we are finally free.

I am in my bathroom doing my hair as Derek walks in.

"Hey babe. All ready for you speech miss valedictorian?"

"I am actually. At first I really didn't want to do it because I hate to get up in front of everyone and give a speech, but I am actually excited to give it."

"I'm so proud of you. To get valedictorian in such a big class is amazing. I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Hmm I love you and I can't wait to go to New York and visit your family and look for an apartment tomorrow starting our life together fresh in a new home and city." I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are we going to be doing with this home?"

"Well my mom left it in my name so I was thinking we could just sell it and put it towards money to pay for our apartment."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"I really don't want to. I don't want to come back here and to many bad memories before I met you that I want to forget."

"Alright well we should get going."

"You go ahead we have to still go seperate."

"Alright don't forget I'm so proud of you and I will meet you back here right after to get ready for dinner with your friends. I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing him before walking out the door.

"...so we all have to remember the good moments from high school. But not only that we have to remember that college is about starting fresh no matter if we are staying home or moving across country. So here is to fresh starts and new beginnings." The whole audience stands up and cheers as I finish my speech and sit back down in my seat with the rest of my class.

After recieving our diploma's we all stand up and throw our caps into the air to symbolize a new life we will be living in just three months when we head off to college. My friends and I all gather around for a big selfie. I say goodbye to my friends and tell them I'll see them soon at dinner. I get into my car and drive home to meet Derek and start our life out in the open new and fresh.

When I get home Derek's car isn't in the driveway so I head inside to change into a black dress with a gold belt that is more for the restuarant we are going to. As I am putting on my earrings I hear the front door open.

"Babe?" Derek calls from downstairs.

"Up here." I call from our bedroom.

"Hey." He says walking into the room with a boquet of flowers.

"Wow they are beautiful." I say walking over to him.

"Well they are beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend who I love so much and I'm so proud of her and I can't wait to start our life together in New York and be with her forever."

"Your girlfriend just happens to also love her boyfriend so much and also can't wait to be with him forever."

"I love you." He says again before kissing me.

"Ready for our first outting together in Boston?" Derek asks as we pull into a parking spot in the parking lot of the restuarant.

"I have been waiting for this day for what seems like forever."

We then both get out of the car and meet at the front of the car and join hands as we walk inside.

"Hi we have a reservation for 7 under Shepherd." Derek says to the hostess.

"Alright you can follow me and I'll show you to your table the rest of your guests have already arrived."

"Thank you." He says as we follow her to our table.

"Finally!" Says Cristina as we come to our table.

"Sorry we are late." I say as Derek pulls out a chair for me and we sit down.

"So when do you guys leave?" Asks Izzie.

"Umm we are heading up to New York tomorrow to look for an apartment and once we find one we are planning on coming back for a weekend and packing and moving everything that we will be taking." I reply.

"Wow so soon." Says George.

"Yeah we want to be settled in and we want to start freah and we really want to get out of Boston and someone has already bought the house so we have to be out in a month."

"We will miss you Mer." Says Izzie.

"I'll miss you all too but we will still get together. Even though we are all on opposite coasts we will still get together."

After a nice dinner with my friends Derek and I decided to walk around downtown Boston. It was a peaceful night and it was calming.

"I'm gonna miss it here." I say as we walk along the row of shops that are now closed for the night.

"It is going to be different living in a big city like New York, but we will be together and that is what is the best thing ever."

"Hmm I love you and I want to go home and show you how much I love you."

"I love you too let's go home."

They went home and had a night full of love making before they started their new journey in New York together...forever.


	12. Chapter 12

We were in New York City! I'm so excited. I have been waiting so long for this and finally it has come true. We were on our way to look at apartments around NYU. With school just getting out there are a lot of apartments that have just gone up for sale.

"Ok so this first one is the cheapest one I'll be showing you today. It is priced at $825/month. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, wood floors, and it is alittle outdated, but it is right across from NYU." Says our realtor.

We look around and we just weren't feeling it. We really wanted something updated. So we go to our next apartment. It is $1,250. It is alittle more updated then the last one. But it was small.

Finally at the last one we knew it was the right one.

"Ok so this one is in a new building that just went up. It has two bedrooms, 1.5 bathrooms, hardwood floors, fireplace, balcony, and is all updated. It is pricey at $2,800, but I think you will like this one."

She let's us go inside by ourselves to look around.

"Oh my god Derek this is gorgeous."

"It is perfect for us, but I don't know about the price."

"Well We have a pretty good chunk of money from selling my mothers house and we have a good savings, plus with all of my scholarships I got I don't have any college expenses plus I still will be getting money from my mom every month so we can do this."

"Yeah but I don't want to put this all on you though."

"It is ok what is yours is mine and what is mine is yours. We are in this together."

"So you really love it?"

"Yes I do so much and I want to start our lives together here."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay let's do this then."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

One week later

"It feels nice being here." Says Derek as we are cuddling on our matress by the fireplace with chinese food.

"It does. I have been waiting for this moment all year and I'm so glad it is finally real."

"You know what would make it even better?" Says Derek sitting up.

"No what?"

He gets onto one knee and says, "Meredith ever since that day junior year I knew you were going to change my life. You have changed my life so much and I want you to change it even more by becoming my wife, so Meredith will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!"

A/N Sorry short chapter and cliffhanger but I will have another update up probably Friday that is longer and gives you the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe we need to get going." Yells Derek from the living room.

"Alright I'll be right there."

We were going to Derek's mom's house for a family dinner tonight. This is the first family dinner that we are finally able to attend. With us being in Boston we couldn't ever take part in Saturday night family dinners. One of the many perks of moving to NYC.

"Alright I'm ready so we can go now."

"Wow you look amazing babe." He says eyeing me in a red sweater and smart pants and heels.

"Well you look handsome yourself." He is wearing a blue button down with the sleeves roled up and a few buttons undone and black pants.

"Let's go to our first family dinner. Just one of many."

We arrive at Derek's mom's house 40 minutes later.

"I just love this house. It is so homey."

"Yeah I loved growing up here, but we should be getting inside."

We walk up to the door and knock. We are greeted by Derek's mom.

"You are here! I'm so happy to have all my kids under one roof again." Carolyn says before hugging us both.

"Oh my god!" Amelia exclaims from behind Carolyn.

"What?" Carolyn asks her youngest daughter.

"You're engaged?!"

"We are." We both say at the same time smiling from ear to ear. Derek grabs my hand and we intertwine our fingers together.

"Let me see it!" Carolyn exclaims. "Oh my god it is beautiful. Derek you did an amazing job."

"Thanks ma." He kisses my temple.

"He did absolutely more than I thought. I never thought he would do this. I was beyond surprised."

"Well that was my plan to surprise you and I'm glad I ended up doing just that."

"Well you two come inside the whole family is waiting for you two."

"I would just like to propose a toast. To all of you for being understanding over this past few months and letting Mer and I have a perfect relationship. I'm so glad that I was able to propose to her in our first home together. This wouldn't have been possible without the love and support and Mer and I are so greatful for that. And lastly to my future wife. I can't believe we have made it this far. Finally living in our own home together and I can't wait to start our future together. I love you." Derek says when we all finish eating dinner. He gives me a long passionate kiss not caring about his family watching us.

"I love you too so much." I say as we break from the kiss.

"Well I would just like to follow up this toast and say how wonderful it is to have everyone under the same roof again. And I would also like to officially welcome Meredith to the family. Even though you were already a part of this family you are now engaged to my son which makes me so happy. I can't wait for you to become a Shepherd."

"I'm so glad that I have had such a warm welcome to this family. You all are such amazing people and it is great to finally call people my real family."

We all clean up the dinner table and are now in the living room watching the kids all play. I am in Derek's lap and I look around at all of his family. I am so lucky to have a new family that I can be apart of. I look at all the kids and I can't help but picture our own kids joining the rest of their cousins on the floor. I count my blessings everyday and I am so thankful for Derek. His is giving me the future and the life I needed for so long.

"Mer." Derek whispers in my ear.

"Yeah."

"One day we will have our own kids in this very spot."

"You were thinking about that too."

"Of course. I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you and have kids with you. I have wanted a family for so long and I am so glad that I found you. You are everything to me and you gave me the future I want."

"Well I wasn't the only one. You also gave me the future and life that I have wanted for so long."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That night we get home from having dinner with his family. Everytime I walk into the apartment I am always blown away. I spot the fireplace right when I walk in and I remember the night that Derek proposed to me.

_"...Meredith will you marry me?"_

_"Oh my god! Yes a thousand times yes!" I say in shock staring at the ring in his hands. "It is beautiful Derek. I love you so much." _

_"I love you too so much. You are the world to me and thank you for saying to marry me because I couldn't live my life without you. You give me the fresh air that I was missing since my dad died."_"Mer you want to cuddle up infront of the fire and watch a movie with a bottle of wine."

"Yeah I'm going to go change and I'll grab blankets and pillows."

"Ok I'll go grab the wine and the air matress."

When we moved here we decided to invest in a air matress so that we could cuddle up infront of the fireplace and enjoy the beautiful fireplace in each others arms.

We meet once again in the living room. Derek has blown up the air matress and started the fire. He has also lit some candles on the mantle. He is now looking through our variety of movies to find one that we should watch.

"Find anything good to watch?" I ask him startling him.

"What? Oh yeah I think you will like this one."

"What one did you pick?"

"The Holiday."

"Oh I love that movie."

"I know."

We lay out the many blankets and pillows that I have brought out of the bedroom and closet. Derek is still in his button up and pants but has since taken off his belt and socks and his untucked his shirt. I put on one of Derek's tshirts and a pair of my pj shorts. We lay down and Derek pours each of us a glass of wine and pressed play on the movie. We are in each others arms as we watch the movie drinking our wine. By the end of the movie we have finished the bottle.

"Do you just want to sleep here. I am pretty comfortable and don't feel like moving to the bedroom." I say as Derek blows out the candles and lowers the flame on the fire.

"Sounds good." He says slipping back under the covers in only his boxers.

"You know we haven't cremated this room yet."

"We haven't and I even proposed to you in this room. We should do that." He says before rolling on top of me.

We make love into the night in the room where I agreed to be his wife.

A/N I'm so so so sorry that I didn't get this updated on Friday. I ended up hanging out with some friends since it is my spring break and I didn't get it posted. I had over half done on Friday but I got the rest of it done today, but now I need to do homework that I put off all of break.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story. I have been so busy I am so run down. I actually stayed home yesterday from school to get sleep. I got a comment on here about a possible thing happening and they were spot on. To find out what that was read on.

You never know when your life could change in just one second. I am looking at three sticks laid out on the bathroom counter. I don't know what to do. I just got out of high school. I just moved to a new city. I just got engaged. I'm starting college in three months. What do I even tell Derek? What is going to be his reaction? Will he even stay with me? Am I even ready for this? My head is filled with hundreds of questions. I don't even know Derek is home until I hear a knock at the door.

"Babe?" Derek says through the door.

"Ya."

"Are you ok? Can I come in?"

"I'll be out in just a minute."

"Babe just let me in."

"Don't worry I am just going pee."

"Babe you have been in there for twenty minutes there has to be more going on in there."

I whip the door open and come storming out.

"I'm going to go meet Cristina she is in town don't wait up." I say leaving the apartment.

Derek's POV

After Meredith goes running out of the apartment I walk into the bathroom to see what in the world she was doing. At first I see no evidence of anything, but upon further searching I see pregnancy test boxes in the trash can. Is Mer pregnant? Am I going to be a dad? Are we even ready for this? We just started our life together. Can we even do this? I don't see any tests so she probably took them with her. I need to talk to Mer. I don't even know where she is. I'm so nervous that she is going to do something stupid...

Mer's POV

"What do I even do Cris?"

"Well do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You guys are engaged and you both love each other. You guys need to talk to each other and you will figure something out. You can still go to college. Derek's mom lives here I'm sure she would love to babysit for you two."

"I know but that seems like a lot to ask of her especially when she will have to come into the city everyday to get the baby because we live right across from NYU."

"Well I'm sure one of his sisters has her watch their kids and I'm sure they would be fine with taking the baby to his mom's."

"Yeah I don't know what to do. We didn't plan for this. I don't even know if he wants kids."

"Of course he does Mer. Haven't you seen him with his nieces and nephews."

"Well not really. He hasn't really reacted with them when we have been there."

"Just talk to Derek. He will be happy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I walk into the apartment around 11:30pm. I think Derek is in bed and sure enough he is. I change into my pjs and get into bed next to him trying not to wake him. I try to fall asleep but knowing that he doesn't know yet is really bothering me.

The next day we are at his mom's for lunch. His whole family is there. He has been very distant all day. When I woke up this morning I found him in the living room sleeping on the couch. I go to tell him it is time to eat and I find him sitting on the floor with his younger nieces and nephews reading to them. It brings tears to my eyes seeing him be such a great uncle. I know he will be an amazing dad. I know now that everything will be okay.

"Derek?"

"Hmm..."

"Why are you acting so distant?"

"I don't know. It feels like you are keeping something from me and I thought we would always tell each other things."

"I know I'm sorry. I just needed sometime to think all of this through because it honestly scares me."

"What Mer?"

"Derek I...I'm... pregnant."

"Oh my god are you serious."

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I have always wanted to be a dad. I can't wait to be a dad. I love you Mer."

"Wow I thought you would leave me and I am so glad you didn't and I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok this will feel a little weird, but since you are probably only about a month transvaginal ultrasound is probably our best bet to see anything." Says the doctor as we are at my first doctor's appointment.

I grab Derek's hand as I wince as the wand enters me.

"Ok there is your baby. It looks like you are about 5 weeks along so your due date is around February 14. I'll print out a few copies for you guys. You can get dressed and I'll meet you in my office." Says the doctor as she leaves.

"That is really our baby." I say with tears in my eyes.

"It really is. I don't think I have ever loved you more than I do at this possible moment."

"I love you too."

After my appointment we decide to go eat lunch.

"So I was thinking since I'm due in February and it is impossible for a college student to get maternity leave I was thinking of doing my first semester and then taking a semester off so that I can be home with the baby and then I will start back up in the fall."

"Well I think that is smart because by then you will be tired and that way you aren't behind a whole year, but what about your scholarship?"

"I know, but I'm not really worried about the money right now. I have my trust fund that opened when I turned 18. I haven't used any of it. But I will talk to the dean and see what I can do. And if it I want to I could take summer classes to make up for that lost semester and you will be on break so you can be home with the baby."

"Yeah you should talk to the dean. Maybe they can transfer the spring semester scholarship to the summer semester and then you can still keep your scholarship. And I would be more than happy to stay home and be with the baby for the summer. I just want you to not give up on your dreams because we are having a baby."

"Don't worry I plan on not giving up. But I have to make some sacrifices for our baby. He or she comes first no matter what."

"Exactly and don't worry about what we are going to do when we both are in school. My mom would be more than happy to watch him or her. She has done it for my sisters and she loves doing that."

"So wow we have a plan."

"Yes we do and Mer don't worry about getting married. I'm perfectly fine waiting until the following summer to get married or whenever we want to. I just don't want you to stress over that. I am perfectly fine with waiting. We are already living together marriage is just the added bonus that can wait."

"Ok but no more kids until we are married. I want to have some of our kids when we are married."

"Oh trust me we definitely will."

*the next day Shepherd Sunday Lunch*

"So are we going to tell your family today or wait?" I say as we drive to his mom's house for the weekly lunch.

"Well if you really want to. I just don't want you to stress over this ok?" He says grabbing my hand.

"I think we should. It would definitely ease everything by getting it out of the way. And plus I want to really tell someone else besides us and I will probably burst if I don't and I don't think it is safe for a pregnant women to burst because the last thing you want to do is have a person burst and..."

"Mer we will tell them today and the rambling is adorable."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So Mer and I have some exciting news to share with you all." Derek announces while are all sitting down eating. "We are going to have a baby!" He says proudly. I have never seen him this excited before.

"Oh my god! Finally I have a grand baby to carry on the Shepherd name." His mom says as she gets up to hug us.

"Well we don't know if it is a girl or a boy yet. Mer is only five weeks."

"Well we have a 50/50 chance. And don't worry we will definitely be having more, but hopefully not until we are married." I say.

"When will you get married?" His sister Amelia asks.

"Well we decided as long as we don't have another baby we would get married in two years during the summer. Since Mer will be taking off her second semester of school to be home with the baby and then take summer classes next summer to make up for the lost semester."

"Wow you have thought about all of this." His sister Kathleen says.

"We certainly have. And we aren't in a rush to get married. We are practically already one."

"Well let's eat and celebrate this happy time." Says his mom. "And I'm always here for babysitting duties."

"Don't worry Ma we have already planned on it."


	16. So

Hi it's me Sam. I'm sorry to say that I'm really considering ending this story. I know I'm sorry I hate unfinished stories too. Now I haven't fully decided since this story is so far in. But I'm definitely strongly considering it. So I'm sorry if I do decide to end this. I'll either delete this author's note if I'm going to continue this or I'll delete the story entirely if I'm going to end this. Thanks for your dedication.


	17. news

Hi it is Sam. So after reading all of your wonderful comments I have decided to keep my merder stories going, but they will be on hold until who knows when. Also I am just going to have these stories on here instead of also on wattpad since I have stories on there that aren't on here because they involve real people, which in my opinion is stupid that we can't post real people fanfictions. Anyway thanks for all the sweet comments.


End file.
